


Gladnis Week

by France_in_your_pants



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Rough Sex, Tattoos, breaking of beds, fluff and smut abound, more tags to come as the week goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_in_your_pants/pseuds/France_in_your_pants
Summary: Written for Gladnis week on Tumblr. Might not get to everyday on time.Prompts:Day 1: Breaking in a new bed/couch; TattoosDay 2: Drunk/Wearing each others clothes





	1. Day 1: Breaking in a new bed/couch

**Author's Note:**

> So when I first read this prompt I thought it said "breaking a bed/couch" and not breaking in one..so I decided to put that in too lol. 
> 
> I might not get to everyday and some may be late, this week happened to fall on finals week for me so I'm pulled a little tight with the paper deadlines and tests I have coming. But I hope to get out what I can and I hope you all enjoy!

When they’d first moved in together they’d brought Ignis’ old bed from his previous apartment, a simple wooden frame bed that creaked whenever they sat down on it. It was a cheap somewhat old thing to begin with, which is why it shouldn’t have been a surprise when it broke. And they should have been less surprised when it broke after a particularly rough round of sex. Ok, few rounds. They’d always been, enthusiastic, in their couplings, but that night had been extra rambunctious since Gladio had decided to fuck Ignis six ways to Sunday. Literally. They’d been on round Ignis didn’t even know, having lost count honestly, when suddenly the entire bed frame collapsed beneath them, sending them both tumbling to the floor. It had been hard to explain to their neighbors what all the noise had been.

Gladio had found it hilarious, Ignis much less so. Especially as he had to endure the knowing looks from the delivery men as they brought in their new bed, and carried out the broken pieces of the old one. He could have sworn one of them gave him a smirk as they packed up the broken wood. Their new bed was quite a bit bigger and definitely much more sturdy than the other had been, as Gladio had been so quick to point out as he flopped onto their new bed as soon Ignis had finished putting the sheets and things on. 

He grinned at Ignis from his spot, “Hey, babe. Why don’t we see just how sturdy this bed is?” 

Ignis raised an eyebrow at his incorrigible boyfriend, but his lips still curled into a soft smile. “Gladiolus we’ve already broken one bed, perhaps we should be a little gentler with this one?” “Nah, this one’s way better than that old bed. Much sturdier. Besides we gotta break it in soon enough anyway.”Gladio explained, reaching out to grab the advisor by his hips and pull him down onto the bed with him. Ignis let out a huff and rolled his eyes. “Beast” he muttered but turned his head to kiss the shield anyway. Gladio laughed and nuzzled his lover’s neck, “You love it. You know you do.” “Hmmm, perhaps a little.” 

He smiled and moved so he straddled Gladios hips with the other flat on his back. He leaned down and kissed his lover, hands toying with the hem of the other's tank top. Gladio grinned up at him, “What happened to all that caution earlier?” “I'm still being cautious, I was going to suggest we take things slow tonight. But of course if you'd rather we stop.” Ignis made to get off his boyfriend before finding himself flipped so their positions were reversed, with the Amicitia hovering above him. “We can go slow Iggy. Anyway you want.” 

They gave up on slow about halfway through. Luckily this bed held up much better than the other one.


	2. Day 1: Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio helps Iggy uphold a tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First tattoos are draining and tattoos done over bone sting like hell. Idk if there's a difference in getting one done on the hand versus the foot but I do know my foot one was my worst one so far. And I'm gonna do it again soon because I need a new tattoo dammit. Anyway enough rambling from me, enjoy part 2 of day 1!

Ignis hadn't kept with many of the traditions of his home village, considering he hadn't lived there since he was about 6. But there was one tradition he had promised his mother to keep, whenever someone in their village reached adulthood, they got a tattoo of their family's symbol on the back of their right hands, to keep their family with them as they went out into the world. When he'd mentioned this tradition to his boyfriend on the eve of his 18th birthday, the other had been surprisingly enthusiastic about it.

“Do you have a picture of what it looks like?” Gladio asked, looking like an excited puppy as Ignis retrieved a box of letters and pulled one from it. All the ones his mother had written him over the years, until they'd eventually stopped. On the one he’d taken out was a large drawing of the silhouette of a dagger with vines of ivy curling around it. Gladio chuckled, “Very fitting. Have you made an appointment yet to get it done?” Ignis shook his head, “Not yet, that was actually something I wanted your help with. And I,” Ignis felt his face heat up, “I wanted you to come with me when I got it done.” Gladio smiled softly at him, feeling his own face heat up as Iggy blushed. His boyfriend was so cute.

“Of course I’ll come with you Iggy.”

* * *

A day later saw them inside the same shop Gladio and his father had received their tattoos at, Ignis sitting in the chair while an old man covered in different inked designs studied the symbol on the letter. Normally they’d have to wait, as the man was a very popular artist, usually booked for months ahead of time. But Gladio had called this in as a special favor and the man, Farus, his name was, had agreed to see them at a time a few hours before the shop normally opened.

“And the end of the dagger needs to point towards yer wrist?” Farus asked him, the deep voice coming from the man almost seeming out of place. Ignis nodded, and Farus set the letter on the small table with various containers of ink beside him. “Alright lad, take off yer glove and we’ll get started.” Ignis did as he was told and handed the glove to Gladio, who sat next to him, watching with excitement as Farus began his work.

* * *

After about 2 hours of outlining and another hour of shading, it was done. Farus cleaned and wrapped up his hand, gave him a sheet with care instructions on it, and sent them on their way. Ignis was exhausted but pleased, staring down at the symbol admiringly as they lay on the couch together, Iggy draped over Gladio and using his boyfriends chest as a pillow. “It’s beautiful Igs.” Ignis smiled, “Yes. he does good work. Though I don’t think I’ll be needing his services again. That stung greatly.” The shield chuckled, “Because it’s on your hand, any tat that goes over bone hurts the worst.” Ignis stifled a yawn, “Well either way, this is enough for now. Though I’m afraid I’ll have to disappoint my mother as I won’t get to do the second part of this tradition.” Gladio paused, before asking curiously “Second part?” “Yes,” The advisor replied sleepily, this time unable to hold back his yawn, “Whenever people in my village marry, they get the family symbol of that person on their left hand. But you’re not from my village..” Ignis trailed off and Gladio felt the realization of what he said hit with like a pile of bricks.

_“But you’re not from my village.”_

Iggy, wanted to marry him? Or at the very least considered it a possibility for their future. Gladio couldn’t help the rush of joy he felt at that idea, or the wide grin that grew on his face as he looked down on his sleeping boyfriend, placing a kiss as gently as he could to the top of his head. "We'll figure it out Igs" he whispered, before laying back to join his boyfriend in a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I got home from my first tattoo I slept for like 12 hours lol.


	3. Day 2: Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio likes when Iggy wears his clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I'm doing instead of my paper. Sorry its so short I promise the next one will be longer

Gladio awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and the sound of fingers tapping away at computer keys. He tilted his head up to see his lover, sitting up in bed with his laptop perched in his lap and a cup of coffee poised in one hand. And wearing one of Gladio’s hoodies. 

“Mornin’” he mumbled sleepily, still trying to wake himself fully. Ignis looked down at him in surprise. “Good morning, I hope I didn't wake you.” “Nah,” replied the Shield as he sat up and stretched, “whatcha workin on?” “Just answering a few emails. The annual charity ball is in a month and Noctis still hasn't picked a theme for this year. The royal event planners are getting anxious.” “The mistake there was having Noct be the one to pick the theme. Regis should know by now he procrastinates everything.” “He wants to make Noct start taking on more responsibility.” “Yeah and prince charmless is doing such a good job at it.” 

Ignis frowned but didn’t say anything in response, even he had to admit Noct had been slacking on the responsibilities he’d been given. “Since you’re up now, I’ll make breakfast” Ignis said, setting aside his laptop and getting out of bed. Gladio noticed the hoodie just barely reached mid thigh on his boyfriend, who he was definitely sure wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Grinning he got up to follow his love, “I think I’ll help you”. 

Ignis stood in front of the coffee make pouring himself another cup when Gladio came up behind him, wrapping one arm around his waist and kissing at his neck. “I think I like you wearing my clothes Iggy” the Shield purred against his neck and slid his free hand up under the hoodie to caress Iggy’s bare thigh. Ignis hummed, tilting his head back a bit, “Really? I couldn’t tell” he teased, pushing his ass back onto his boyfriend’s half hard erection. Gladio growled, the hand on Iggys thigh reaching around to stroke him, making the smaller man moan. “Gl-Gladio, what about breakfast?” “It can wait” was all the reply he got as the Shield spun him around and kissed him, hands grabbing his ass from under the hoodie.


	4. Day 2: Drinky boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets riled up after a few drinks and seeing something he shouldn't. Gladio is glad to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how I feel about this chapter honestly. Part of me is proud, part of me thinks it's crap.

Gladio always hated the parties at the Citadel, having to dress up in his dress uniforms and mingle with people he didn't know or care to know. Thought he guessed it could have been worse, he could have been his poor boyfriend who actually had to talk with visiting ambassadors and delegates, whereas he could make some excuse about needing to check on security details and keep away from them. Thankfully these parties also always had plenty of that fancy champagne for the few times he couldn’t, which had been quite a few tonight.

He stripped down to his boxers and flopped tiredly on his bed, thinking of his Ignis. _His Ignis_. He'd barely gotten to spend time with the other man tonight at all, barely gotten to say a few words to him before he'd been pulled away by one dignitary or the next. The worst had been Chancellor Izunia. The man clearly didn't know what personal space was and was practically on top of poor Iggy everytime he was near him, clearly in poor attempts to flirt with him. Gladio was pulled from his thoughts by his phone vibrating on the nightstand, a call lighting up the screen. Great, probably Nyx trying to get him to come to the Glaive barracks for the ‘after party’ as the Galhadian had called it. He was way too tired for more partying, especially with Nyx Ulric, no matter how much better than champagne the booze would be. He grabbed his phone and was pleasantly surprised it was Ignis’ name lit up on his screen instead.

“Iggy? Whats up I figured you'd be asleep by now.” There was a small pause on the other end before his boyfriend spoke in a low voice. “Gladio, I need you. I need you so much darling.” Gladio wondered a bit if Ignis had been drinking, given the slightly hurried way he spoke, and he grew confused and a little concerned.

“Iggy are you okay?” A small moan was the advisors response. “I need you Gladio, I'm so hard it hurts.” Gladio felt his face heat up and he suddenly was much more awake than he'd been before. “Oh?” was all he gave in response. “I saw something I shouldn't have after the party, and I can't stop thinking about it or you and now I'm so hard. I needed to hear your voice.” A low moan followed as the advisor trailed off. Gladio felt his cock twitch as it began to harden. Curious and turned on, he asked, “what did you see?”

“I was heading back to my apartment, I took the long way through the gardens to avoid a chance meeting in the halls with Chancellor Izunia.” Gladio could hear the disgust with which Iggy said the walking fashion disasters name, and snorted. He wouldn't want to run into Chancellor Creepy in the halls either. “I was admiring how everything looked at night, when I heard something, something from behind some of the azalea bushes. I snuck over and peaked through an opening in them. And I saw them Gladio.”

The shield could hear the small shaky breaths and moans Ignis was making on the other end of the line. He swallowed, his throat feeling dry as he reached down and palmed himself through his boxers, the sounds getting to him. “Them?” Ignis let out a whimper and then continued, “I saw two men, fucking, one of them on his back and the other riding him, slowly. The man on his back was gripping the others hips and kept giving these small sharp thrusts every so often and the man on top would moan and cry out.” Ignis shivered at the memory, “I knew I shouldn't watch but I couldn't look away from them Gladio. They moved together so perfectly. I kept watching, and then the man on top looked up and spotted me. He looked right at me and I saw who he was and he saw who I was and I was so scared but he kept going. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he rode the other man and, and, Astrals Gladio I'd never been so scared and turned on in my life. He kept his eyes locked with mine until he came, tossing his head back moaning his partner's name. I fled after that, I ran all the way back to my apartment and into my room.”

Gladio had his hand on his cock now, slowly stroking as he listened to Ignis recount the erotic experience. “Fuck Iggy, that-” he didn't even know what to say. “I can't stop thinking about it love, I keep playing it over and over in my mind. I feel so ashamed to be so turned on from it but I can't help it. And it made me think of you and our last night together, how much I wanted to be with you tonight. Please Gladio, come over, I need to see you.” Gladio was up and getting dressed before Ignis had said see you. “I'll be right there.”

* * *

Less than 20 minutes later he knocked sharply on Iggys door.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as the other answered in nothing but a bathrobe. “H-” he didn't get a chance to finish his greeting as the other pulled him inside by the strap of his tank top and pulled him down to kiss him fiercely, almost slamming the door shut. Gladio could taste the remnants of champagne on Iggys tongue. It made sense now, Iggy always got bold after a little alcohol, and he had probably needed those whilst dealing with the Chancellor earlier. Ignis pulled back long enough to practically tear Gladio’s tank top off of him before reattaching himself to the others lips, wrapping his legs around the others waist as the Shield picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

Depositing the younger man on the bed, Gladio barely managed to get his pants undone when the bathrobe Iggy had been wearing was flung to the floor and the advisor was on him again, pulling him down with him onto the bed with him. “Someone’s eager.” Gladio remarked with a smirk, and Ignis let out a huff. “I’ve been wanting you all night Gladio, of course I’m eager to finally have you.” Ignis spread his legs a little wider and guided one a Gladios hands down to his entrance, which the Shield could feel was already slick and stretched. Gladio choked on a groan as Ignis continued, “I even prepared myself for you darling. I wanted to be ready for you when you came.” Gladio cursed and slipped a finger easily inside his lover, making the other man moan and whisper a quiet “yes”. He pressed in a second shortly after it and felt his breath catch at the honest to Ramuh whimper Iggy let out. He thrust and stretched his fingers, if only to pull more of those sounds out of the man beneath him, and to be certain he was ready. He trusted Ignis to be thorough about preparing himself, but Gladio was big, and Ignis seemed to be in a bit of a hurry tonight. He added a third finger before another whimper left the advisor’s throat and he began to plead with Gladio to please just fuck him now. Not wanting to disappoint, the Shield quickly removed the rest of his clothing and grabbed the lube from the bedside table where it sat.

Ignis took the lube from him and maneuvered them until Gladio was flat on his back with Ignis straddling his thighs, deft fingers slicking his cock up with the lube, tossing the bottle aside when he was done. Gladio groaned as he watched Ignis line himself up with Gladio’s cock, and sink down slowly, head back as he let out a groan to match the Shield’s. “Fuck baby,” Gladio cursed as he gripped Iggy’s hips when he’d sunk down fully. Ignis looked down at him, kiss swollen lips parted slightly, eyes swimming with lust as he lifted almost completely off Gladio’s cock before slamming himself back down, setting a brutal pace. Ignis rode Gladio like it was the last thing he’d ever do, and the Shield could do little more than hang onto his boyfriend’s hips as he moaned and writhed on top of him.

Soon he felt himself getting close, and he flipped Iggy onto his back and set to continue the brutal pace from before, pounding into his mewling lover. Nails dug into and dragged down the tattooed skin of his back as Ignis cried out, louder than before, as every thrust landed just right to hit that spot inside him that made him see stars. Gladio could tell Ignis was trying to speak but most of it was incoherent moaning, the most he caught was “yes” “don’t stop” and “fuck”. The Shield tightened his grip on Ignis’ hips and lifted him up a bit, the new angle hitting even deeper and making the advisors babbling turn to a breathy chant of “yes, yes, yes.” Ignis arched his back and screamed Gladio’s name as he came harder than he ever had, his lover not far behind him, hips stilling only after he had filled his Ignis.

They lay there panting and sticky for several minutes before tried to get up to clean them off. When he returned with a damp rag, Iggy was mostly asleep, breathing deep and even, glasses perched askew on his face. Gladio hadn’t even notice they’d still been on the other’s face this whole time. He gently removed the spectacles and cleaned off his sleepy boyfriend and himself, before joining Ignis back in bed, the advisor curling around him like a snake.

* * *

The next morning saw both of them sore and with the stale taste of alcohol on their tongues when they awoke. Ignis had flushed as he remembered how overzealous he’d been last night, but Gladio just smirked and said he liked it and Iggy should get “overzealous” more often. Now dressed and sitting in the kitchen with Iggy making them breakfast, Gladio thought back on last night and a question came to mind. “Hey Iggy?” “Hmm?” the advisor hummed as he flipped an omelet. “You said last night, when the one guy looked at you, you could see who he was, did you know him?” The dark blush from earlier returned to Iggy’s cheeks as he quielt answered, “Yes.” Even more curious than before, the Shield probed further. “Do I know them?” Ignis sat the omelet down in front of him and sipped at his coffee, face still red. “Gladio I’d imagine there’s already going to be enough awkward trouble between him and I as it is, I doubt he’d appreciate me telling you of all people about it.” “But you already did tell me about it, you just haven’t told me who.”

Gladio nearly spit out his coffee when Ignis quietly replied, “The Marshal,” managing to swallow it harshly instead, before falling into a coughing fit. “WHAT?” he wheezed out, staring at Ignis like he’d grown another head, “but then who-?” he didn’t need to finish his sentence, as they both already knew what the question was. The advisor bit his lip and continued, “Nyx Ulric.” Gladio was sorry he ever asked.


End file.
